


【桂坂银】发生在花街的某次意外

by JNCX



Category: Gintama
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNCX/pseuds/JNCX





	【桂坂银】发生在花街的某次意外

可是嘴上这么说着，分明就是在打着取暖的名号光明正大地性骚扰。——小步挪动着双膝往前靠近银时，抓住四指指尖轻轻捏住，低下头去落吻于关节处，唇瓣的温热贴上冰凉让银时不由得颤抖了一下。身体愈发地燥热，他看着桂柔顺的黑色长发直直地垂下，与那人忽然的抬眸对上视线时情不自禁地咽了咽口水。

“银时，你很冷吗？”桂看见银时的肩膀在微微发抖，垂眸回避他的视线时嘴唇也在颤抖。毫不犹豫伸手上前捋捋银时的额前发丝，指尖沾到一片湿润，额角冒着细汗。再一次觉得他不正常，却越来越期待接下来会发生什么，桂似乎能猜想到这是个什么局面。

“没…我不是很冷。”银时狡辩道，却被桂忽然摸上腰间的手惊了一大跳。手掌隔着薄薄的衣物贴在腰侧的结构上，倒吸一口凉气明显是有些慌乱地眨着眼睛，脸颊的温度持续升高，高烧状态般的身体火辣辣的同时又有些瘫软无力。没办法拍掉桂的手，只是无助地咬着断断续续的字句：“假、假发…你要…干、干什么？”

不行了，身体快到极限了，银时痛苦地蜷缩了起来，却被桂安抚似的拍了拍后背：“…银时。实话告诉我，你是不是…被下什么药了？来这种地方倒是很容易被下催情药，你该不会是……”

“少废话…”银时咬牙忍耐着，“你现在帮我去喊个女人过来不就好了。”

“我可以帮你。”桂打断道，“不需要女人。”

银时愣神，还没反驳出什么就感觉自己的一条腿被抬起，覆上小腿肌肉的是同样温暖的体温。桂细细碎碎地从上往下留下亲吻，一阵鸡皮疙瘩蹿起后身体的反应更加激烈了些。“不、不要…！”

和式拉门忽然被打开。共同望去的视线里出现了一个熟悉的面孔，坂本正提着两瓶酒僵在门口。

“假发，银时，你们这是在…”坂本被眼前的暧昧景象噎住，机械般地将门拉上不让外头的人看见，遂而将带来的酒慢慢弯下腰去放在了地上。“你、你们…是不是我来的时机不太好，那我就先…？”

“等一下，坂本。”桂将银时的腿轻轻放下，掌心贴上他烫手的脸颊后意味深长地看着坂本。“银时他被人下了催情药，我正在想办法帮他解决。”

顿了一下，轻声吐露道：“…你要，一起么。”

“假发你疯了！”银时有点惊慌失措，奈何自己的身体再继续这么熬下去或许真的会爆体而亡也说不定…反正就是很难受，到极限了。死死咬着牙坚挺，艰难地从榻榻米上爬起来想坐直却不想一头栽进了桂的怀里，反倒被人轻轻拥住。

坂本很想拒绝，却又非常不愿意溜掉和银时亲密接触的机会。他只是为难地咽下口水，不自然的站姿被桂看穿后一语道破内心：“你很喜欢银时吧，坂本。既然如此又为何进退维谷？”

“我…！”被点出内心的秘密却哑口无言的坂本头一回觉得做选择竟然是件如此艰难的事情，踌躇着迈出去的脚步提点着他的内心卸下平时所有的伪装，硬着头皮在银时身侧坐下，低声道：“假发。你也很喜欢银时吧？我搞不懂为什么你愿意与人分享。是恶趣味吗？”

“只是忽然想这么试试而已。”桂淡淡地答道，他从始至终保持着冷静的神色，撩开银时被汗浸湿的发丝后柔声关心道：“银时，很难受吗？”却已经在伸手褪下了他身上的衣物。

“身体好燥热…呜…很、很难受…”银时趴在桂的怀里发出呜咽声，似乎真的快到死亡边缘般的痛苦让他再也管不了太多，仰头胡乱地吻上桂的下颚，不安分的舌尖急促地伸出想要触碰到另一方的柔软。被坂本握上的性器已经完全勃起，紧张到发热的身体将温度传到了指尖，细细地拨弄着他的软肉。

桂很配合地和他接吻，肆意伸出的舌尖舔舐着他的口腔，酒香残留。双舌交缠过后，黏糊的唾液交融拉成银丝，分开坠落时顺着淌下银时的唇角，桂进一步地含住他的下唇狠狠地吮吸着。身下的性器被人探索似的到处触碰着，戳了戳穴口的指甲有点硬。坂本从背后搂住他的腰，掌心贴在腹部隐约的肌肉线条上细细摩挲，另一只手有在很认真地撸动着立得笔直的性器。

意乱情迷之中和坂本对上眼后竟默契般地同时摸上了紧闭着的小穴，用分泌出来的肠液润湿自己的手指就在穴口处不紧不慢地按下，润滑油离自己太远了懒得去拿。共同插入的手指一次性就是两根，疼得银时的音调陡然攀高，细着嗓子呻吟几声，“哈啊…呜！疼、疼啊混蛋…！”

坂本忐忑不安的心情因为银时一声销魂的呻吟而顷刻消失殆尽。眼底染上了疯狂的色彩，此时此刻只想把眼前这个人吃干抹净，恰巧和桂有相同的想法便将探入的手指插得更深。肠壁被有些粗糙的手指摩擦，下体的剧烈疼痛和媚药的药效与酒精一同压上神经，仿佛要被撕裂般只觉天昏地暗。

手指开拓完成后，松弛许多的穴口正淌着水液，打湿了被褥。桂示意坂本让他再等等，后者领会他的意思后虽然有点意难平却也还是觉得无所谓了。跪在略为坚硬的榻榻米上翘起后臀，待到桂的阴茎顶入还是略显狭窄的穴口后银时放荡地叫出了声，被异物侵入的感觉挠的心痒却无处宣泄。“呃啊啊啊！哈啊…要、要坏掉了呜呃…！”

似乎这种被人干的体验还是第一回，难免非常生分。坂本为了转移他的疼痛注意力，抬起他的下颚，扶着自己的性器送到他嘴边让他含住。被异物堵住的口腔发不出任何完整的音节，呜咽在喉咙里打转只能艰难吞掉。肠道里的阴茎已经能够来去自如地滑动了，被扶着的腰间随着身后人的动作小幅度地起起伏伏，舌头只能避之不及地舔舐着口里粗大的性器，身体发软，牙尖蹭过的软肉触感深刻印在自己的骨子里。

灵巧却毫无方向感的舌尖胡乱将唾液打在面前人的阴茎上，含着它的同时身后被人狠狠地操弄着，无心顾及已经吐露出白浊粘稠液体的下身，生理眼泪夺眶而出划过脸颊。跟着身后人的动作慢慢颤动着的身体十分敏感，开始变得上手后便学会了如何慢慢地一进一出，口着坂本的巨物双唇前后滑动着。

跪着挺直的腰板保持了一段时间有些酸痛，后穴里的猛烈撞击一刻未停，前面含着的性器也逐渐胀大了一圈。眯着眼睛含泪发出细小呜咽的银时指甲泛白，紧紧撑在地上承载着自己身体的重心，意识模糊地挑起舌尖抵住口里性器的龟头，逗弄似的上下拨弄着，坂本一声声低喘传到耳边来。

咕啾水声被碰撞出来，桂的长发已经散开垂下，额头冒着细密的汗，微微咬牙用力在银时体内运动着。抬眼望着被银时口着的坂本，微皱的眉头显得隐忍却舒爽无比，喘息粗气和银时的高调呻吟混杂在一起，灯光又暗了些许。交融人影摇曳在暗烛之下，被夜色衬出的剪影模糊不清。

加快速度挺身抽插，小穴的肠液布满大腿内侧也流到了底下到处都是，肉体交合摩擦出的啪啪水声环绕在耳边，隐隐约约差点被呻吟掩盖掉。外面的声音异常喧闹，将士们喝酒助兴的喊声愈来愈大，隔音不太好的房间里外都能听见各自在干什么，只是在这种风月场所每走一步都能听见女人情色的呻吟声，再正常不过。

“太、太深了呃啊啊！呜…！”银时含着坂本的性器十分艰难地吐出几个音节，即刻便被龟头抵住喉管惹得自己只想大声咳嗽，翻起想要呕吐的冲动，面色潮红。被狠狠地操进深处，坂本有些不自在地扶着自己的性器退出他的口中，终于喘上了口气却被温热的液体打湿了脸庞。对着银时颜射的坂本温柔地将他湿成一片的刘海拨开，指腹沾上自己的精液擦拭了几下，紧闭着眼睛再次张口含住他的巨物，却尝到了些许残留在龟头的精液，湿漉漉的软舌舔过前端。

精液的味道并不怎么样。银时紧锁眉头想要呸出来，却忽然觉得自己的后穴涌入了一种奇怪的东西。桂操干着他，濡湿的穴口继续往下淌着水滴，积蓄已久的精液即刻射进他的肠道中。与肠液融合到一起，黏糊糊的内壁温度极高，流过身体内部的炽热液体传递着冬日里的温暖。

“哈啊…嗯…呜呃啊！”待坂本退出后银时立刻吐出了那点残留的精液，睁开眼睛带着脸上的污浊液体有些迷茫地抬头看向坂本，他蹲下身来仔仔细细地亲吻着自己。

“坂本，交换。”桂长长地舒出一口气，退出银时的体内让他有个喘气的间隙时间。两人交换了一下位置后也顺便将跪久了身体麻木的银时翻了个身，让他慢慢躺在被褥上。坂本打开他的双腿，低头看向那个湿到不行的肿胀穴口，先是用手指往外扩张了几分，再撑着他的双腿内侧迫不及待地将自己的性器插了进去。

有了桂刚刚的一系列动作，里面已经变得十分柔软，也不算太难前进，内壁的软肉蹭着硬挺的阴茎，被高温包围着的感觉如同站在岩浆边上。托起银时的臀瓣微微抬起，桂两脚并拢将他枕在自己双膝上低下头去细细地亲吻着有些红肿的嘴唇，后端就全权交给了坂本。

边挺身而入边套弄着银时的性器，坂本的眼底带了点疯狂般的迷恋，忍着鬓角边的层层细汗快速抽插着小穴。桂的精液还残留在体内，肠壁之上，粘稠的感觉让人微微皱眉。刚才已经释放过一次，现在抽插数十下后便也能再次射出浊流，想要代替桂的东西重新填满银时的里面。

冲往最深处，蓄势待发的精液顷刻间射出，只听身下人一声瘫软的呻吟，轻飘飘的尾音让他发狂似的向他索取着更多。每次撞向最里面时总能看见银时的小腹被顶起一个弧度，坂本鬼使神差地伸出手去覆在那上面感受着被顶起的瞬间，忘我地沉沦着，哪怕回响在耳边的银时哭腔愈来愈明显。

“辰、辰马呃啊啊！”收不住的唾液流出嘴角，银时边高声吟叫边喊着他的名字，带着厚厚的鼻音，“坏、坏掉了呜呃…！辰、辰马！哈啊…嗯啊啊啊！”

一次次带向愉悦的高潮，快感升到顶点翻起激烈的浪花，今夜就此沉沦。


End file.
